


For the First Time

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: A short drabble about JJ waking up in Emily's arms after the events of 2x15
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr @/brookeswritings

The morning after usually brings some form of awkwardness, of addressing what happened the night before or in some cases, completely ignoring what happened and trying to sneak out of your partner’s home before they wake up and see that you are not the perfect date that they had brought back. Although, this is what usually happens, Emily did not attempt to leave JJ’s apartment before she woke up and realized that they had actually gone home together, gathered in each other’s embrace, cuddling so close that one would think that they were bound together far closer than any heterosexual coworkers should be.

The case that had brought them together like this was an especially rough one, considering Reid being kidnapped and JJ being attacked by a dog. The need for closeness and comfort overrode anything else when it came time for JJ and Emily to go home last night/

That is why, when JJ woke up, blinking away the fuzziness of the morning and could see the sunlight on Emily’s face and the amount of love and fondness that was intertwined within the eyes that met hers. 

“Goodmorning, Jayje,” Emily murmured. 

“Emily, you stayed,” JJ whispered back.

“Of course I stayed, I would never have wanted to leave you alone.”

This was the first time the two had slept intertwined, molding to each other’s bodies but it was far from the last one. The first time that they had allowed each other to find comfort within someone who would completely understand the horrors that they had gone through.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always kudos and comments help inspire new content :)


End file.
